Wood coverings, particularly wood floor coverings are known as parquet, flooring, veneers and the like. Parquet floors are laid in such a way that individual parquet slabs are laid on a substrate, usually a floor, to form various patterns, and cemented to the same. There are also ready-made parquet floors in which the individual slabs are already assembled into patterns and sold as tiles. In this case, too, the individual slabs must be laid alongside one another and cemented to the subfloor. In addition to the tedious installation, parquet floors have the disadvantage that they must be sealed after being laid and later maintained with waxes. These materials are for the most part injurious to health. With flooring there are other problems. The individual wooden boards must be laid alongside one another on the substrate and attached to it. The laying of these floors is expensive, and they must also be varnished. With long use these floors begin to squeak. All wood floors present problems with dimensional stability, particularly relative to the effects of moisture, because the wood is normally sensitive to the effects of moisture and weathering. Moreover, the handling of numerous pieces of wood or wood tiles during their transport to the installation site is particularly inconvenient. These materials cannot be stored just anywhere; especially dry storage space is needed. Furthermore, parquet floors and wood flooring do not absorb sound and are thus also of limited use.